drôle de sabbath
by ylg
Summary: Zombillenium:: Bienvenue à Zombillenium, le parc où les morts dansent avec les vivants ! (quel slogan à la con, si vous demandez à Tim...) ::one shot, plutôt gen::


quelque chose de plus étendu que dans le recueil "tous les jours Halloween" ( /s/12744331/3/ )

* * *

**Titre : **Drôle de sabbath  
**Auteur : **malurette  
**Base : **Zombillenium, BD  
**Personnages/Couples : **Tim Matauzier, Astaroth Matauzier ; Astaroth - Gretchen Webb, Léonie - Tim  
**Genre : **moche  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arthur de Pins, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **"_dance of the dead_" pour GenPrompt Bingo  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **tomes 2/3/4  
**Nombre de mots : **~1000

oOo

Ça fait partie des nombreux slogans utilisés par Zombillenium au fil du temps : les morts y dansent !  
Les vampires, les zombies, les démons, les autres monstres : ce sont des milliers d'employés au sein d'un parc immense qui effectuent avec et leurs visiteurs plus nombreux encore un ballet bien mesuré.  
Ils évoluent au gré des tensions entre sous groupes, avec un but commun : divertir ces humains, rentrer de l'argent pour le propriétaire, vivre confortablement leur non-vie, et corrompre peu à peu les visiteurs pour qu'ils les rejoignent. Les rivalités, quelque part, les poussent à se dépasser, disent les dirigeants.  
Et puis à chaque pleine lune, ils dansent pour de vrai : ils ont la soirée pour eux, décompresser, et font la teuf, les tensions se sublimant et s'évacuant.

Astaroth a grandi là, avec un monstre marin pour nourrice, une paire de louveteaux-garous pour compagnons de jeux, et les plus grands démons comme modèle auxquels aspirer un jour ressembler. Son existence a mené Francis Van Bloodt à ajouter à la dernière minute une crèche pour les rejetons de ses employés. Puis on l'a mis au turbin dès qu'il a eu une dizaine d'années : les démons, ça mature plus vite que les humains, et ils n'ont pas encore de droits régissant le travail des enfants… Il sait comment ça marche, tout ça, mieux que personne, même s'il ne bénéficie d'aucun traitement de faveur. Tout le monde est traité au mieux, mais personne n'est traité mieux que tout le monde ; personne ne bénéficie de traitement de faveur, sauf peut-être Gretchen, et il pardonne tout pour elle, ou Aurélien Zahner, et ça pour le coup ça le met dans une rogne noire.  
À la grande teuf mensuelle on croise de tout, parfois de lointains cousins invités en douce, mais jamais d'humains basiques. La sorcière stagiaire, ben, c'est une sorcière : elle a quelque chose de démoniaque dans le sang sinon elle ne serait pas là.  
Les visiteurs ne croient pas vraiment aux monstres, ils viennent pour jouer à se faire peur. Il y a eu une fois un problèmes avec une poignées d'ados paumées qui croyaient aux vampires et ont tenté de s'incruster en restant après la fermeture du parc. Ça s'est mal fini : Francis a appelé la police et parlé à leurs parents. Ouah l'humiliation au lycée quand ça s'est su !  
Sérieusement, des humains au parc hors des heures et des zones où les monstres se tiennent à carreau, ça pourrait poser des gros, gros problèmes.  
Tim a fait la bêtise de se confier sur son job à son amie Léonie qui voulait l'épauler après l'accident de son père et le décès tragique de sa mère, et elle s'est montrée… compréhensive. Pas curieuse du parc en soi, mais de sa vie à lui. Elle non plus ça n'était pas possible de l'inviter cependant, même après qu'il finisse par renoncer à Gretchen et que son chagrin le rapproche d'elle. S'ils veulent se rapprocher plus encore, ils devront se contenter des boums ringardes de lycéens.  
Parce que personne dans la zone de Dechy ne lance de fête à thème Halloween, pas avec le parc voisin : quand on n'a pas les moyens d'y aller soi-même, et qu'ils discriminent à l'embauche alors qu'il y a tellement de chômeurs, soit on passe pour de pales copies envieuses, soit carrément pour des traîtres. Après le meurtre louche de Mme Matauzier dont les chasseurs et le parc se rejettent la faute, on évite d'autant plus de sujet autour de lui.

(Le père Richard s'essouffle à tenter de rappeler l'importance de la fête de tous les saints et la différence avec celle des défunts le lendemain, et la fête païenne anglo-saxonne de la veille, mais personne n'écoute. Qui se soucie de détails pareils ? si ça pouvait être tous les jours la fête…)  
Quelqu'un a tenté une fois de façon ironique de lancer une fête thème anges et fées, pour se moquer des démons et vampires : tout le monde s'est foutu de sa gueule et il s'est fait traiter de princesse à paillettes pendant des années, jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité, en fait, même par des élèves plus jeunes qui ne savaient pas d'où venait le surnom, ou par d'autres qui avaient eu le temps d'oublier. Les ados sont cruels, hein…

En tout cas Léonie est d'accord avec cet arrangement ; peu importe où que ça soit tant qu'il y est aussi elle n'en demande pas plus.  
Et lui, ben… oui, il reste vexé que Gretchen ne veuille pas de lui, clairement pas comme Tim, trop jeune et trop plouc, et pas non plus comme Astaroth, démon de bas étage teigneux. Mais c'est la vie. La non-vie. Qu'est-ce qu'il y peut ?

La seule amélioration qu'il a notée, c'est que Deborah a cessé de se moquer maintenant qu'il a grandi et contrôle mieux ses deux corps et ses deux identités. Il danse librement entre les deux. C'est un avantage sur d'autres employés du parc  
mais à quoi bon dans son cas, puisque presque personne ne le prend au sérieux, ou ne s'intéresse qu'à un seul pan de sa vie et occulte complètement l'autre. Comme si son entièreté n'avait pas d'importance ?  
Il faudra sans doute qu'il finisse par choisir un camp. Il hésite toujours, flirte encore avec les frontières, avec les avantages et les inconvénients de chaque côté. Celui des démons, bien sûr, semble de plus en plus préférable à celui des humains, mais… ça fait encore partie de lui, ou il fait encore partie de ce monde aussi. Il finira par y renoncer, oui, quand il aura fini de perdre les illusions de sa jeunesse… mais pas encore tout de suite. Il veut encore danser encore un peu entre les deux.


End file.
